


When Mindy Met Keira. Again.

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy and Keira. A love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Mindy Met Keira. Again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelenVanPattersonPatton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenVanPattersonPatton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Mindy Met Keira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910445) by [FakePlastikTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees). 



> I totally forgot I had written this! I literally just found it. It was untitled. What do you know!

The first thing she feels is hot breath on her neck before an equally hot pair of lips trail their way down, where the eager little mouth sucks her shoulder, with just a hint of teeth that makes Mindy shiver and moan in this needy, almost embarrassing way.

 

Mindy’s hands skim down a bare back, so smooth, the waist so narrow. The taut but delicate muscles of the shoulder blades shifting under Mindy’s touch when she touches them with a ghostly flicker of her fingers.

 

Mindy touches a full head of hair as the same curious mouth travels southward and wraps itself around one perky nipple. Mindy sighs and smile as she bares down on her lip, her back arching at the welcome sensation. _Who the hell did she go home with and how drunk is she exactly? Whoever it is, dude, knows what he’s doing._

_Wait. Are those—no way—wait. Those are totally boobs against her boobs. Small-ish boobs, but boobs nonetheless._

Mindy wrecks her mind trying to remember. But she doesn’t recall much after her third shot of bourbon at the bar. Did she get picked up by a chick?

 

Mystery woman seems to know what she’s doing. And she smells good. She smells like—Keira Knightley smelled that time.

 

“You smell good.” Mindy breathes, watching the mussed head of hair travel lower, and feeling a tongue shamelessly lick a path down her abdomen.

 

The head slowly lifts and a Mindy’s jaw drops into a perfect O as that gorgeous, intimidating, appallingly fashionable face stares right back at her.

 

“Holy shit, Keira Knightley…”

 

Keira laughs, crawls back up Mindy’s body and playfully nips at her chin. “Who did you expect?”

 

Mindy grunts a little. Because Keira Knightley’s knee is currently between her legs, rubbing her so very lightly and making her so very wet. “How drunk was I when you picked me up?”

 

“I don’t think you were all that drunk, because you picked _me_ up.” Keira says, slipping a hand between Mindy’s legs, tracing her slit with a digit, well coated in Mindy’s juices. She keeps dipping it inside her, then pulling it back out to draw random patterns along Mindy’s tender folds, parting her labia, slipping smoothly lower to trace the entrance and up to circle the clit.

 

“I picked you up?” Mindy asks, perplexed—and then turned on beyond belief. Her hips lift slightly off the mattress to meet Keira’s gentle strokes. “Really?”

 

“Really.” Keira nods her head, watching from above as she slips two long, lithe fingers inside Mindy, keeping them still as she thumbs her clit until Mindy’s panting and her hips are lifting with purpose.

 

Mindy can’t speak, she can’t demand more, all she can do is close her eyes and spread her legs wider when she’s told—she rides Keira’s hand all through a pretty intense, rockin’ orgasm.

 

When she opens her eyes again however, Keira is gone, she’s a little bit sweaty, she’s wet, throbbing and just about humping the comforter balled up between her legs, and she’s not in her apartment anymore. She’s in Danny’s place.

 

“Hello.”

 

She turns her head sharply in Danny’s direction, who seems to be enjoying the show. He’s got the most ridiculous bed head, which is perched on one hand as he lies on his side beside her; he’s smiling, just like his tone of voice.

 

Mindy blinks a couple of times, she’s breathing pretty harshly still, and her body is still humming pretty intensely. “Oh, my god…” She glances at the window and notes that it’s still dark out. “Why are you up?”

 

“Why am I up?” He asks, eyebrows raised. “You _woke_ me up. Seemed like you were having a pretty sensational dream there, sport.”

 

“Mmm,” Mindy nods, closing her eyes for a moment. If she concentrates, she can still smell Chanel. “Damn.”

 

“So, uh—what were you dreaming about? Or who? Michael Fassbender again?” His tone is dry, unimpressed. Fassy visits her dreams more often than Danny cares to know and he’s developed an irrational jealousy.

 

“Keira Knightley, actually.”

 

Now, he’s happy again. “Really.”

 

“Yeah. I met her once. Kiss me and I’ll tell you all about it.”

 

He does more than kiss her and she’s happy to tell him all about meeting Keira, both in real life and in her dreams. It works out almost as well as her dream.


End file.
